YUNJAE::DIRTY TALK
by cminsa
Summary: SELESAI... terinspirasi dari kondisi YUNJAE yang lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Jaejoong yang sibuk konser album dan Yunho yang lagi promosi "Road for Hope" Oya, nanti kalo ada salah penyebutan nama, aku minta maaf karena memang aku punya masalah dengan ingatan!


**Title : "DIRTY TALK"**

**Author : Chang Min Sa**

**Pairing : the ultimate couple is "YUN" to the "JAE" = "YUNJAE"**

**Rate : M (mature)**

**Genre : romance, adult, fantasy, usw.**

**WARNING!**

**Apa yang Anda baca di bawah ini hanyalah keisengan author semata. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh itu berarti kita SEBANGSA. Dan jika ada kesamaan ide, berarti kita sepemikiran. Hehehe *peace***

**Cerita di bawah ini mengandung unsure dewasa dan SANGAT TIDAK DIANJURKAN untuk remaja U-17. Juga untuk yang tidak suka YAOI dan YUNJAE harap menyingkir *Hush! Hush!***

**Terakhir, kemarin semang sengaja aku potong buat melihat seberapa banyak minat pembaca. Eh, gak taunya udah kaya mau diserang massa aja. *meringis***

**So, inilah versi full-nya dan semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^v**

**^_HAPPY_READING_^**

Jaejoong lelah. Namja berkulit putih itu baru saja menyelesaikan konser hari pertama di Nanjing, China. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa konsernya akan sangat meriah dan penuh kejuta. Apalagi sepanjang mata memandang, ia menemukan Red Ocean dan banner YunJae. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa 'kelainan'-nya ternyata diterima banyak orang, terlebih mereka adalah fans-nya sendiri.

Bicara soal couple-nya, sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa rindu dengan leader tampannya. Apalagi sebelum ia berangkat ke China, Yunho tidak mengunjunginya. Huh, pasalnya namja bermarga Jung itu sangat sibuk dengan jadwal Jepang-Korea. Ish agency lamanya tetap tidak berubah.

Namja berkulit putih itu melepaskan jaket musim dinginnya dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Ia ingin istirahat secepatnya tapi entah mengapa ia ingin mendengar suara leadernya, rindu mungkin?

Setelah menanggalkan jaketnya, Jaejoong segera melepas atasan dan celana panjangnya, menyisakan satu kain pendek yang menutupi area privatnya. Err, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panas di musim dingin?

Namja berwajah feminim itu mengacak isi tasnya, mengambil ponsel mahalnya, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak mengunci kamar mandi karena ia tau tidak akan ada yang menganggunya.

Jaejoong menyalakan ponselnya dan mengotak-atik ikon-ikon di layarnya, lalu meletakkan ponsel itu di lantai kamar mandi. Untung saja kamar mandi itu tidak basah. Sembari menunggu jawaban dari seberang, Jaejoong membuka kain terakhir yang menutupi area privatnya dan segera duduk bersandar di dinding kamar mandi, menghadap ponselnya. Rupanya ia tengah melakukan video call.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kemudian ia mendengar jawaban dari seberang.

_[Yeoboseo…]_

"Yunnie~"

Namja tampan di seberang sana mengernyitkan dahinya. Di layar ponsel hitamnya, ia bisa melihat sang kekasih sedang naked dan menatapnya penuh gairah. Ia bersyukur karena sekarang ia sudah berada di apartemennya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong berusaha menelan ludahnya. Baginya, Yunho yang sekarang sangat seksi. Meskipun namja jangkung itu masih memakai kaos putih transparan dan celana selutut berbahan katun. Sepertinya namja jangkung itu baru pulang dari jadwalnya dan baru selesai mandi.

_[Jaejoongie, gwenchana?]_

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar lalu kembali menata penuh nafsu pada lawan bicaranya. Dibukanya kaki putihnya hingga Yunho bisa melihat milik Jaejoong di antara paha putih kekakihnya.

_[Yah! Boo! Kau mau sakit, eoh? Cepat pakai bajumu! Ini sedang musim dingin!]_

"Eughh~ Yunh..niehh~ Jebal, h-hangatkan akuuu!"

Yunho tampak bingung di seberang sana. Bagaimana cara memuaskan pasanganmu kalau kalian tidak berada di tempat yang sama?

_[Err, Boo… kau tau, aku baru saja pulang dan aku yakin penerbangan ke Nanjing malam ini sudah habis. Jadi….]_

"Bukan ituuuu~"

Lagi-lagi namja berkulit tan itu mengerutkan keningnya. _[Lalu….]_

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya lalu mendongak menatap layar ponselnya yang tengah menampakkan wajah tampan Yunho. "Hmm, aku bisa bereaksi dengan dirty talk kalau itu denganmu."

Yunho diam sejenak lalu tertawa renyah. Sungguh, kekasihnya itu sangat manis. Namja cantik itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Keras kepala, eoh?

"Yah! Yunnie jangan menertawakanku!"

Yunho segera menghentikan tawanya. Menatap lembut sang kekasih lalu menghela nafas pelan. _[Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi biarkan aku naked dulu nde?]_

Namja bermarga Kim itu merasa pipinya memanas. Padahal Yunho baru mau naked, kenapa ia sudah kepanasan begitu?

_[Kau siap?]_ Yunho bertanya dari seberang.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap layar ponselnya yang kini menampakan tubuh polos berwarna tan di atas tempat tidur. Ia melihat Yunho memposisikan diri sama persis dengannya hingga Jaejoong mampu melihat junior besar kekasihnya.

"Ne." jawabnya mantap sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Keduanya lalu memejamkan mata.

.

.

**WARNING: FOR CHILDREN UNDER 17 YEARS OLD, PLEASE CLOSE THIS PAGE! IF YOU STILL ON THIS PAGE, THAT'S NOT MY RESPONSIBILITY! AND ALSO, IT'S NOT HOT **

.

.

_[Jaejoongie…]_

"Hmmm?"

_[Aku mendekatkan wajah kita…]_

"Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasmu…"

_[Aku mencium keningmu, kedua matamu, pipi kanan-kirimu, hidungmu…]_

"Eugghh~"

_[Aku mencium lama dagumu…]_

"Eughh, Yunnie. Jangan menggodaku…"

_[As your wish, Boo… aku menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirmu. Menggeseknya perlahan lalu melumatnya hati-hati…]_

"Rasanya seperti permen kapas. Eummhh~"

_[Kugigit bibir bawahmu, meminta akses lebih…]_

"Aku membuka bibirku dengan pasrah. Aku lemas."

_[Kujulurkan lidahku memasuki rongga mulutmu. Mengabsen satu per satu gigi putihmu.]_

"Aku merasakan salivamu, Yunnhh… mengalir ke dalam tenggorokanku… ahhh~"

_[Eumm.. ahhh~]_

"Yuunnnhhh….."

_[Ssstt… tanganku bergerak meraih pinggangmu..]_

"Asshhh! Yunniieeehhh…."

_[Membelai pinggang putih halusmu. Merapatkan tubuh kita, dan ugh! Milikmu menyentuhku!]_

"Ugh! Yunniieehh… more…hhh"

_[Tanganku kembali bergerak. Kali ini putingmu adalah sasaranku…]_

"Ugh! Aahhh…. Yunnhh… ssshhh… g-gigit..aaargghh!"

_[Boo? Kau keluar?]_ tanya Yunho dari line seberang tanpa membuka mata. Ia cukup terkejut dengan erangan panjang kekasihnya yang biasanya hanya keluar di saat-saat tertentu.

Sementara Jaejoong mengangguk lucu tanpa membuka matanya. Ia terlalu menikmati orgasmenya. "Lanjutkan, Yunnie… jangan berhenti!"

Dari layar ponsel Jaejoong dapat dilihat kalau Yunho tengah menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Lalu seringai kecil mulai terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

_[Kau tau, jika kau sudah bilang 'jangan berhenti' maka jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tak akan tidur malam ini.]_

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Cukup terkejut bahwa ia tadi mengatakan hal yang pantang baginya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir…Yunho tak ada di sampingnya dan itu tentu tidak jadi masalah. Namja berkulit putih itu tersenyum tipis.

"Gwenchana, Yunnie…"

_[Kau yang meminta…]_

Jaejoong kembali menutup mata setelah sebelumnya mata bulatnya melihat luberan sperma sekitar selangkang dan tangannya. Rupanya tadi tangannya sendiri yang bekerja?

_[Boo… aku memegang milikmu.]_

"Isshhh! Yunnie..kau…"

_[Euummm… putingmun enak dan pas di tanganku… dan rasakan bagaimana aku memutarnya…]_

Jaejoong gelagapan. Nafasnya mulai putus-putus. Tangan kanannya menangkup di atas putingnya sendiri dan menekannya. Seakan yang tengah melakukan hal itu adalah kekasihnya. Sementara tangan kirinya tengah bergerak mengelus miliknya yang mulai bangun lagi.

"Yuunnniiiee… c'monn!"

_[Oohh… kau sudah tidak sabar ya? Bagaimana kalau hand job dahulu, hmm?]_

"Ssshhhh….." Jaejoong meremas tangan kirinya. Merasakan bahwa ia sedang mendaki ketinggian. "Yuunnnhhh…."

_[Plopp..ploop..ploopp..]_ Yunho membuat suara aneh dari mulutnya, seakan-akan itu adalah bunyi gesekan tangan besarnya dengan milik Jaejoong.

"Aaahhh… F-faster, Yuunnnhh.."

_[As your wish, Boo…]_

"Arrrggghhh…."

Baru beberapa kocokan dari tangannya, Jaejoong mengeram keras. Ah, sepertinya ia sudah klimaks lagi..

Hening beberapa menit. Yunho memberi waktu kekasihnya untuk menetralkan nafas. Sebenarnya, di seberang sana ia tengah menahan keinginannya untuk melepaskan hasratnya. Tapi entahlah… ia hanya belum berniat mengeluarkannya.

"Y-yunniehh?"

Yunho menghela nafas sebentar lalu menjawab dengan tenang. _[Ne, bagaimana?]_

"A-aku.. sudah keluar… dua kali…" jawab Jaejoong tanpa membuka mata. Ia takut fantasinya akan hilang. "K-kau…bagaimana? S-sudah keluar?"

Yunho terkekeh sebentar. _[Belum. Akan aku keluarkan jika sudah sampai di acara inti.]_

"So…please f*ck me, Yuunnhh…"

_[Bersabarlah, Boo… kita masih harus melakukan penetrasi pada hole-mu agar tidak sakit.] _kata Yunho seolah-olah ia sedang ada di samping kekasihnya.

"NO! JUST DO IT!"

Yunho menyeringai di seberang sana. _[Aaahhhh…..]_ namja tampan itu mendesah keras. _[Jangan begini, Boo… akan aku lakukan pelan-pelan.]_

Jaejoong mengernyit bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dibayangkan beruang mesumnya itu. "Yunnie?"

_[Aku meraih pinggangmu lalu mengangkatnya. Meletakannya di atas pahaku. Ugh! Bahkan aku bisa merasakan hole-mu tengah berkedut minta makan. Apakah dia sangat lapar? Kenapa terbuka sangat lebar?]_

Mata Jaejoong terbuka maksimal. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho tau bahwa hole-nya memang sedang berkedut dengan keras seolah minta diisi. Sejenak Jaejoong tersenyum miring, "Nee, hole Joongie rasanya kosong. Joongie hausss….."

_[Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau beruang bantu.. xixixi…]_

"Nde. Joongie sayang beruang…"

_[Umm… Aku…menggesekkan milikku di mulut hole-mu. Boo, rasanya hangat. Ugh!]_

"Aasshhh… yee, cepat masuk Yuunnhhh…."

_[Sreekk…sreekkk…sreeekk…PLOP!]_

"AGH!"

_[Boo, gwenchana?]_

"Nee, Yunnie pas sekali… di sana Yunnhh…"

_[Ah, nee… aku akan mulai menusukmu.]_

"Gurae. Faster, harder, and deeper! Aggghhh!"

_[Ahhh…ahhh….aaahhh….]_

"Ahhhh…aaahhh…. Y-yunnnhhhh….. aaaaakkkhkhhkhkh….."

_[Ssssshhh….di dalam sinihhh…..nikkk-maatthhhh…. Aaahhh….]_

"Aaaakkk-khuuu…. Ingiiiiinnn….keluarr….aaarrgghhh!"

_[Bersama, Booo….. aaaagggghhhh!]_

Crot! Crot! Crot!

Dan betapa banyaknya cairan putih pekat yang keluar di tempat yang berbeda itu.

.

.

EPILOG

.

.

Mungkin memang tubuh mereka tidak berada di tempat yang sama dan waktulah yang memisahkan mereka. Tapi sejujurnya, hati mereka tetap berada di tempat yang sama. Di mana sang pemiliknya berada….

_[Saranghae, Boo…]_

"Nado saranghae, Yunniee.."

**THE END**

**NB: AMPUUUUUNNNN!**

**Ya, aku cuma mampu bikin segitu.**

**Mian kalo hasilnya mengecewakan dan jujur saja ini adalah ide tergila yang sempat terlintas di otak yadong saja. Dan saya berharap ini tidak benar-benar terjadi.**

**Sekalinya YunJae membutuhkan, please, jangan ber-onani sendiri… itu tidak baik untuk kandungan Jaejoong (?)**

**Thanks to:**

**Missjelek, hanasukie, 3kjj, Kazuko Dewi Al-Uchiha, dracoarcturus, KimsLovey, Guest, Jejun kawai, Elzha luv, guest, jungyunjaekim.**

**Oke, aku pergi dulu sebelum dimakan reader-deul. Gumawo ^^**

***tebar bunga bareng Changmin***


End file.
